


Stories of Black and White with a Splash of Blue

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Shance Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crossover - Steven Universe, Death, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, crossdress, possessive shiro, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Seperate stories of two people.Who encounter each other in many lives and in many places.Always forever intertwined.Day One: ConfessionsDay Two: VillainDay Three: InsecuritiesDay Four: AUDay Five: ScarsDay Seven: Last Touch





	1. Day One: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> As you folks know it's shance week and you all know how much I love shance. 
> 
> So this whole thing will be all the days in their own separate chapters. I hope you all enjoy day one Confessions! 
> 
> RATINGS WILL GO! UP!
> 
> More tags added as I proceed!

“Okay, today is the day.” Lance whispered, looking himself over in the mirror before looking over towards Pidge and Keith. The two looked Lance up and down, before giving a thumbs up towards the nervous man. Pidge, even had a great look of approval at Lance’s state of dress. 

It was simple tuxedo, that was black with a dark blue undershirt and black tie. Lance made sure though that the suit was tailored to fit him and accent everything on his body. The only accessors he wore was a pearl bracelet that Shiro had gotten for him on their first month anniversary. 

“Looking good.” Keith informed, making Lance smirk. But, the smirk soon fell into a nervous face again as he walked back and forth in the room. “What if I mess up?” Lance asked, making Pidge and Keith snort. 

“Which is why, you got us and Hunk.” Pidge offered, making Lance nod his head sighing in relief a bit at knowing that he wouldn’t be alone. Lance nodded, his head before he looked towards the door with determination and a bit of wary. 

“Go get him lion!” Pidge informed, making Lance nod before he walked through the door. Already, Hunk was almost finished with the living room. Everything was beautiful, candle light with many flowers everywhere. Pidge had set up the lights so that way the ceiling looked like water and Keith had made sure to bring out his own original pieces that played in the background. 

“You ready?” Hunk asked, making Lance nod as Pidge and Keith followed him out. 

“I’m ready, guys thank you so much for this.” Lance whispered, looking in awe at everything. Everyone just grinned, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before going tot he back entrance. Lance waved them off, watching through the window. He watched them leave and Lance, breathed in before looking to the front door. 

Anyway second now Shiro would knock. 

Knock… knock… knock…..

“Convient!” Lance thought, running towards the door. He looked himself over in the mirror just to make sure he looked good before opening the door. Lance felt his knees go weak at how handsome Shiro was in his own tuxedo. 

“Hey, how are you?” Shiro asked, bringing Lance into a kiss. Lance kissed back, but failed and accidentally smashed his face into Shiro. The two groaned, and Lance face heated up like crazy making Shiro chuckle as he brought Lance into a comforting embrace. “So cute.” Shiro cooed, making Lance blush hard before he leaned in for another kiss. 

Thankfully, this one managed to reach and the two kissed in a way that Lance felt warmth pool in his heart. It was amazing being with Shiro, like the feeling of being in water. It was addicting and Lance never wanted it to end. 

“Come on! Dinner is already made!” Lance informed, bringing Shiro into the nicely decorated room. Shiro looked at everything with appreciation and love, making Lance sigh in relief. 

So far so goooo-AAAHHH! 

Lance yelped, his legs feeling like jelly and he fell smashing into the table. Shiro was quick in preventing the table on flipping over making sure to catch anything that would break from falling off. Lance whimpered, allowing strong hand bring him up and place him on the chair. 

“Are you alright?!” Shiro cried, looking already at the bruise that was forming on Lance’s face. Lance nodded his head, preening a little at Shiro’s attention and love as his fingers moved over the bump. Soon, the fingers were replaced with warm kisses and Lance leaned into the touches. 

“Sorry, i’m alright! Let me get us the food!” Lance spoke, getting up. 

Shiro looked worried, but nodded his head seeing at how excited Lance was. Lance smiled, thankfully being able to bring the lasagna, with of course extra cheese and meat, towards the table. The two settled down, speaking of many things as they ate. Lance, knew he was wooing the other as Shiro was looking him at those eyes that told him that he was his sky. While, yes, Shiro looked at him with those eyes all the time… this one had a little bit of a sparkle to it. 

It made Lance go weak again just as he got up to get them dessert. Which was a delicious white cage that Hunk made. But, Lance yelped and tripped because of how shaky his legs were. Making the cake fly and land on him. Lance slammed onto the floor in a mess of white frosting and cake bits. 

“Lance!” Shiro cried, jumping up and running over towards Lance while the other just looked too upset for words. 

“Lance, what’s wrong? Is something hurting?” Shiro asked, seeing the little tears in Lance’s eyes. 

“Today was suppose to be perfect.” Lance informed, making Shiro frown as he noticed how upset his boyfriend was. “It was perfect, Lance this night was amazing.” Shiro informed, his voice genuine as he lifted his chin so Lance could look into his eyes. 

“You’ve made me feel so alive. And tonight, you made me feel like I was everything.” Shiro informed, making Lance smile as he gave the other a quick kiss. “It’s because you’re my everything.” Lance confessed, before bringing out something from his pocket. Shiro looked at the object, it was a key with a key-chain of a black robotic looking lion on it. 

“I love you… will you move in with me?” Lance confessed, his voice squeaking as he said it. 

“Oh Lance, I love you too. Of course, I’ll move in.” Shiro spoke, taking the keys and pushing his boyfriend down in order to enjoy the dessert, his lover and his new home. The next day, when Lance awoke up to be in the arms of Shiro he couldn’t help the small whispers he had for his lover. 

“Happy one year anniversary. Love you.” 

“…. Love you too… Lance.” 

Lance grinned at the sleepy words, before laying his head back down on the broad chest. He could already picture Shiro being in his bed every night and waking up to him every morning. He was so glad that he worked up the courage to confess his desires and feelings for Shiro.


	2. Day Two: Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two! I decided to go with Villain! 
> 
> I hope you folks enjoy this. Hopefully there will be an update and something new that comes out after that! <3 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Please be warned, triggers may apply for dark themes and dubious consent.

Lance didn’t say anything to the android that came into his room. Instead, he continued to get ready in front of the mirrors that were before him. Everything has been washed and fresh clothes were on him. It was a simple clothing, the special ones only used on certain occasions. 

It consisted of long fingerless cloves and stockings that were the colors of aqua blue. A matching halter top with the same color was on his chest and a little matching skirt around his hips. Lance thought about placing on his make-up, but this wasn’t a meeting or a party. 

“He wishes for you now.” the android spoke, making Lance roll his eyes.

“I’m coming…” Lance whispered, looking himself over before making his way out of the large and lavish room. Making sure to keep his head high to show off the scars on his neck that spelt out one word for all to see. Lance didn’t even bat an eyelash as Galra soldiers stared at him with hunger and continued his way towards his designation. 

He didn’t speak either, for Lance only speaks tot he androids, his… master and the ones his master permits him to talk too. Lance sighed, walking on the cold metal floors until he came to a large room that looked like both a war room and a throne room. 

Lance felt his heart shatter as he made his way towards the throne like chair that nestle in front of a desk. Walking past two small figure that looked at him with such ache that it made Lance want to cry. Sadly, pets like him don’t cry unless their master wishes it. 

“My master.” Lance greeted, bowing gracefully on the floor. 

“…..Come here.” muttered the words, making Lance nod as he around the desk in order to reach the figure on the chair. A black robotic hand shot out and grabbed him harshly throwing him onto the warm lap and hard chest that felt so cold to Lance. But, he didn’t flinch and instead leaned into the painful touches the other was giving. 

It would spell bad news for everyone if he flinched away. 

“Call my name pet.” he spoke, making Lance shiver and scream on the inside. 

“Champion.” Lance spoke, making the figure chuckle as they reach down to stroke Lance’s front. But, they didn’t go under the skirt and stopped after a few minutes to lean back in order to look at him. “No pet, my name that you love to scream out.” he ordered, making Lance almost waver. 

“…Shiro…” Lance whispered, his voice broken and the two figure in the room flinching as the name was uttered from his lips. 

Shiro, his master, smirked with his glowing yellow eyes seeming just a bit brighter. Lance wondered if he’ll ever see the beautiful eyes Shiro had before the Galra won. He wondered, how long it would be until all of them were finally freed from their nightmares. Lance nestled his head under Shiro’s chin in order to act ‘cute’ and also to not see those haunting yellows eyes. 

Shiro chuckled, bringing Lance closer as he continued to look at a few documents that were on the holo-screens. Lance dared to take a look and saw, once again it was a slave trade for humans. It seems more were going to the worker camps to produce more food and supplies for the Galra Empire. Along being sold to other planets for multiple needs… 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door making the gripe on his side tighten painfully. “Damn it, he hates being interrupted.” Lance thought, burrowing deeper into Shiro in order to get away from the painful gripe. But, the gripe stayed and Lance had to bite the side of his cheek in order not to whimper. 

“What is it?” Shiro spoke, his voice deadly and annoyed. 

An android came into the room, making sure to bow before standing back up again. “Sir, the Emperor would like to speak with you.” The android informed. 

Shiro scoffed, getting up and holding Lance in one arm as he walked past the android. But, before the machine could do anything else it was on the floor with it’s head ripped completely off it’s shoulder. Shiro sneered at the head before dropping it to the ground and continued his walk. 

“Pidge, Matt get rid of it before I come back.” Shiro ordered, getting the two siblings to bow before they rushed to clean up the mess. Lance looked back to see Pidge’s sorrowed and tired eyes looking at him. Lance looked away, because he couldn’t look at the look of defeat the girl was giving him. 

Shiro continued to walk and Lance rested on his shoulder as they made their way to the main throne room. Lance clutched onto Shiro, taking some comfort form the other as they came to the Emperor. All around them the generals stood, one particular stood beside Shiro as soon as he came in. 

“Keith, how was your mission?” Shiro asked, making Keith snort. 

“Boring, the resistance didn’t put up much of a fight.” Keith informed, before they all begin to bow at Zarkon when he raised his hand. Lance, could feel the eyes of the emperor on him the entire time where he was giving his mission. He didn’t say anything as he just laid limply in Shiro’s arms like a pathetic doll. 

Once the meeting was over, Lance tensed a bit when Zarkon smirked at him. But, he didn’t do anything and waved his hand to release the Commanders. Shiro walked with Keith, the two talking as they made their way down the hallways. 

“How is your pet? Training looks to be going well.” Keith informed, raising his hand up making Lance hold the wince as he leaned for the hand. He looked at Shiro, getting an approved nod before nuzzling his cheek onto the hand before going right back to nuzzling Shiro’s neck. 

“Yes, it took awhile for him to realize where he belongs.” Shiro informed, walking back inside the large room. 

The two went their separate ways after that, going to their own respective desks. But, Lance knew Shiro wanted something. Thankfully, Pidge and Matt were gone, doing as Shiro asked when Shiro brought out his erect cock. 

“Pet, warm my cock.” Shiro informed, making Lance give a shaky nod. Lifting up, Lance pulled up his skirt to reveal that he wore no underwear underneath. His hole already stuff by a purple butt plug that he took and pulled out. He dropped the plug in the basket next to the desk before slowly nestling down on the thick dick below. 

“You’re so tight, even after all the fucking.” Shiro mused, grunting when Lance finally neatly on his lap again. Lance didn’t say anything and just rested on Shiro’s shoulder as he started working. A part of him… wondered a bit what would happen if Zarkon didn’t get his hands on them. 

He wondered what happened to his family. All he knew was that Shiro saved them for the more easier work camps. But, that could be a lie and Lance took comfort in the lie, because he didn’t want to know the truth. 

He wondered what happened to Allura and Coran. Allura was taken from them first kicking and screaming by Zarkon himself. He hasn’t seen her since and Coran was soon taken to the druids. He wondered, if the advisor was still alive. 

He wondered what happened to Hunk. Thankfully, he was sent back on Balmera with Shay to work in the mines. Last he heard, he and Shay had a child. Making Lance happy that at least one of them was able to make a life that they were forced to live. 

“So perfect… and you’ll never leave me. I won’t allow it.” Shiro whispered, kissing Lance’s neck whom breathed in and squeezed around the cock inside him. “I live only for you.” Lance whispered, his voice broken as Shiro brushed his fingers through his hair. 

“So perfect.” 

 

You can either die a HERO or live long enough to see yourself become the Villain.


	3. Day Three: Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Insecurities! 
> 
> This is a really angsty... but it inspired some things from me. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> So I'm going to go make them right now. 
> 
> hahah so many ideas.

He was born special, or at least that was what he was told. Many spoke that he was one of the most beautiful pearls they’ve seen coming from the planet. He was a beautiful blue, his translucent gown looking like some of the exotic ‘fish’ that inhabited the planet. While his gem was nestled right on his chest, like perfect pearls should have. 

But… then a accident happened… and he wasn’t perfect anymore. His pearl was nestled on his right arm and his gown was too long. He was… a damaged gem. Imperfect and not worth anything, just something for other pearls to see and not become. 

But, he tried. 

He tried so desperately to be something. 

To be something other than imperfect, useless, ugly and worthless. So he trained hard, trying to manifest his form back to being perfect. But, nothing work and he couldn’t help to disappear over his sad existence. He was wasn’t even worth being shattered. 

Which is why… he wanted to be perfect for him. 

The only, who chose him. The one who looked at him with such kind eyes that showed concern. The one, that he swore his allegiance too and won’t serve anyone else. He refused to serve anyone else, for he is his world. He was desperate to be perfect for him. 

“Lance? Are you alright?” spoke a voice, making Lance jump and bow toward the huge figure before him. 

“Of course my Diamond! I’m sorry, my Diamond!” Lance yelped, gracefully going to the floor for his diamond and doing the salute. His diamond, his kind hearted diamond, chuckled and with his large hand scooped him up. 

“Oh Lance, you know I know you’re lying.” He informed, a smile on his face making Lance blush. A large thumb rubbed at his face and Lance leaned into it. He kissed the large thumb, getting a hum of delight from his diamond. 

“I just… want to be perfect for you, My Diamond.” Lance desperately stated, making his diamond stare at him for awhile. 

Carefully, Lance felt himself being lifted closer to his diamond’s allowing him to see the beautiful yellows that stared down at him. Lance felt warmth when he was kissed, before brought up closer to his diamond’s eyes level. 

“Oh, my precious Lance. Do you know why I chose you?” his Diamond asked. 

“….No….” Lance confessed, getting another chuckle. 

“I saw, your beauty and I saw your warmth. I saw your personality and I saw your brilliance. I wanted it for myself and now you’re mine.” his diamond informed, making Lance shiver and feel a few tears run down his face. He smiled reach out to nestle against his diamond’s cheeks. His diamond could have him shattered and he wouldn’t care. 

“Black Diamond! The rebellion has come!” shouted a ruby, who rushed into the room. 

“So they’ve come to confront me.” Black Diamond whispered, covering Lance as the ruby came in. Lance felt his sick at the thought of the rebellion. Betrayal also washed over him, for the one leading it was someone who he thought he could trust. But, then he betrayed his diamond and that was something he could never forgive. 

“Yes! The Rainbow Topez has stormed into the castle!” shouted the ruby, desperation in their voice. It made his Diamond sneer, before getting up from his perch. 

“Keith, take care of Lance. I will handle Allura.” He spoke, lowering Lance onto the ground. Lance blushed when the small ruby carried him bridal style, before rushing away. “My diamond!” Lance cried, reaching out for his world. 

“Don’t worry, everything will be alright.” 

It was the last thing his diamond told him…. before he was shattered. When, the battles became worse Lance managed to get out of the arms of Keith and rushed to the battlefield. A lance was held in his arm and he ran, tearing down any gem that stood in his way. 

But… when he came to the battlefield. He saw the one thing He never thought he would ever see. Yellow eyes turned to him and a smile was on his lips before… before his Diamond was shattered. 

“MY DIAMOND! MY DIAMOND! MY DIAMOND!” Lance screamed, running as fast as he could as the shattered pieces fall down onto the ground. He glared up towards the figure that stood over the shattered pieces and screamed all of his curses. He grabbed all that he could, hoping that maybe his Diamond would come back. 

He didn’t… 

“YOU BETRAYED US! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU! HE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!” Lance accused, while the man before him looked pained and turned his head away. 

“It’s what need to happen.” was all he got, before other gems started walking towards him. Lance could do the only thing he could think of. He bubbled his diamond’s shards and ran as fast as he could away. Getting cries from behind him as he did, while having Keith running beside him. 

He couldn’t do anything to save his diamond. 

He really was… a damaged pearl. 

“Lance? Lance? Are you alright?” 

“Oh! Shiro, sorry! I didn’t…. sorry, just remembering somethings.” Lance informed, looking away from the window and looking at the other. Shiro frowned, raising his hand in order to place it on his cheek. An action so familiar that it ache and Lance leaned into it in order to grab onto the good feeling he felt. 

“Lance… even though I’m just a tourmaline…. I want you to know that I care about you. So if you ever need someone to talk too.. I’m here.” Shiro informed, making Lance bitterly smile. Raising both of his hands, lance brushed the white hands before his hands trailed to the almost star jagged star shape on the other’s chest. 

“No… you’re more than that.” Lance whispered, leaning into the other’s comforting arms. Lips kissed onto the other’s gem, causing a small shiver and Lance smiled just a bit… before he sobbed int he other’s arms making Shiro panic as he called for help. 

My black diamond. 

Why do you still chose to be with me?


	4. Day four: Au!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sssoooo tired... 
> 
> This took way too long to make. Sorry if this is laking, I'm just extremely exhausted. I'll make it up tomorrow for all of you.

“Lance, you know I can’t mind read. So I need you to tell me why’re you upset?” 

“No! Shiro, you don’t understand! IT’S STUPID!” Lance shouted, frustration in his voice as he bottle a few failed potions in order to properly dispose of them. Lance hated how many ‘failed’ bottles there were and he couldn’t help, be feel even worse now that Shiro had found him. 

Well, it’s not really that hard to find him. In fact, Shiro live in a cottage right next to his own. Making it easy for his neighbor to find him in this miserable state. But, Lance looked at him with such concern and determination in his eyes that he almost felt like he was kicking a determined kitty that just wanted to love you. 

“Shiro, it’s fine!” Lance informed, waving his hand and watching as some of the mess cleaned up on it’s own. 

“It’s not fine lance, you’re upset.” Shiro informed, making Lance want to strangle the other. Good looks, amazing personality and a talent that only a few have in their time. This was making it so much harder to lie to the other and it frustrated Lance. 

“Lance, please tell me what’s wrong. Look, even your bettas are swimming around with worry.” Shiro informed, noticing a quite a few glowing fish swimming around the edges of the door. Looking in with equal worry as they watched Lance flitter back and forth into the room. Waving his hand and making object floor or vanish to make the room clean again. 

“Shiro, I’m fine! It’s no big deal!” Lance informed, sighing in relief when everything looked clean gain. But, what Lance forgot to realize that his potions books was still out for the world to see. Allowing the taller wizard to read the title out loud in curiosity.  
 “Making a badass potion, to give you an awesome effect. Beginners steps to making your love confession special.” Shiro spoke, making Lance screech as he slapped the book off the stand…. and into his cauldron.  
“Uh…. no.” Lance whispered, seeing the glowing green suddenly turn glowing red. 

“Lance, what was in that potion?” Shiro asked, putting himself in front of Lance as they stepped away from the cauldron. The fish that were at the door way swam away as quickly as they could and the door in the living that went tot he outside slammed open for them to escape. Which also included a few books, some bed sheets, the blob he accidentally gave life too and some other critters he never realized lived in his home. 

“It’s going to blow!” shouted a gnome, which HE HAD GNOME IN HIS HOUSE?! 

Without a second though, Shiro brought Lance into his arms and sprinted out the door. Jumping as the cauldron finally explode making a large black mushroom cloud break through the room and into the air. Instantly, what looked like fire works sprung into the sky forming hearts all around before words are spelled out. 

‘I really like you Shiro!’ 

It silent for a bit, before another explosion lead to another large mushroom cloud that formed into heart and Lance felt like dying as he covered his face. In all honesty, horrible and clumsy things seem to be following him everywhere in his life. He wanted a refund on the lemons that were being thrown at him, because they suck. 

“Lance… by any chance.” Shiro started, but Lance didn’t want to hear it. 

“Please, Shiro, how can I make you forget all about this?” Lance wheezed, falling down on the grass knowing that the others will see the cloud and probably come rushing over to see what the hell happened. While, Lance was known as a hazard. He never really did anything to such an extent that it would damage majority of his little home. Where was he going to stay? Where was his fish going to stay? Where was the damn gnome that he just found out lived in his house going to stay? 

“Lance…” he heard a chuckle, allowing Lance to move his arms enough to see Shiro leaning down close to his face. Lance blinked in surprise, watching as he brought up his large hands to take away his arms that were hiding his faced rom the embarrassment of today. 

“That was very cute, but shouldn’t you wait for my answer?” Shiro asked, making Lance blush before he nodded his head. He might as well hear Shiro’s answer, considering he a lost blew up the other at a failed special effects potion. Shiro grinned, before leaning down and….

Pressing his lips against Lance’s in a tender kiss that made Lance gasp. The Shiro pulled back, but he continued to pepper kisses down on Lance’s face with vigor. When he was done, Shiro was surprised to see that Lance was so red that he began to worry if the other was going to faint. 

“Lance? Lance?” Shiro asked, placing his hands on the other’s face .

“You, like me?” Lance spoke, his eyes feeling like they’re spinning. 

“Yes, I like you. I’ve liked you for quit sometime actually.” Shiro informed, making Lance open and close his mouth. Finally after a few moments of acting like a fish, he asked a question to confirm what he wanted to know. 

“So we’re boyfriends?” 

“Yes, if you want us to be. But, I would like it very much if we were.” 

“…. Okay… we’re boyfriends… I’m going to faint now…..”   “Haha, okay… Lance? Lance?! Did you really faint?! Someone grab some water!” 

The spell book was totally worth the property damage.


	5. Day 5: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've bene so busy with work and studying. 
> 
> But no matter what I'll put something out everyday for you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Lance knew that there were days that Shiro hated looking at the scars that littered his body. He could tells when these days happen, because Shiro wouldn’t be wrapped around him. He would instead be in the bathroom looking in the mirror staring intently at the scars. It was on these days that Lance and everyone else do things to help their precious leader. 

Long fingers grabbed a hold of the tablet, typing in a few things before sending it to everyone. He waited patiently, knowing Shiro would be in the bathroom for a long time and wouldn’t be able to hear anything. 

Ping! 

Princess-I-Bench-Press-You: Understood, no training today. 

Mustache-the Badass: I will make sure all light stay dimmed today and put on the moon lights. 

Major Hunky: I’ll start the hot chocolate and snacks. 

Vicious-Pidgey: No worries, I play the soothing music. 

StabbyMullet: I’ll do the patrols and work. 

Princess-I-Bench-Press-You: Keith, I shall help you. 

PreciousPearls: Okay, we’ve got this on locked down guys. 

Lance, shut off the tablet and stretched out before making his way out of the bed. Lance walked into the bathroom, not touching Shiro just yet. It would end badly for both of them if Lance just touched him, so he had to do everything gradually. First, he turned on the shower allowing the sound of falling water fill the room along with the steam making it’s way around. 

He made sure to make soft and little noises, nothing loud. He gently took off his clothes, allowing them to drop to make a soft puffing sound. He would then take some of the products and start his usual bathroom routine. A familiar noise, to bring Shiro back in before he started whispering. 

He spoke about little things, about the products he was placing on, to a movie he remembered back on earth that he really liked. Slowly, Shiro was blinking back into reality with each tick going by. Eventually, Lance smiled when he felt strong arms wrapping around his body. 

But, the day was far from over.

Lance gently guided, his lover into the spray of the liquid. It was warm and soothing and Lance began the process of washing them both. Shiro’s eyes had a very hazy look to them and Lance noticed some yellow bleeding in and out. It made Lance place one hand on his cheek allowing the other to nuzzle into it. Lance smiled, before leaning up to place little kisses over the scar on his face. 

“I love you.” Lance whispered, while his lover shook. 

“How... I’m a monster...” Shiro whispered back. His embrace on Lance grew tighter and Lance continued to kiss the scar before going down to kiss the scars that painted his chest. “You’re my world Shiro. And you’re not a monster... you’re my universe.” Lance informed, a wide smile on his features. 

Shiro gave just the smallest of smiles before hiding his face in his shoulder. Lance gently rubbed his back, making sure to trace over every scar before he continued to wash them. One they were all washed and cleaned, Lance helped Shiro in a pair of boxers and sweats. 

He himself wore his boxers and Shiro’s shirt that almost acted like a dress on his small frame. Today, they would not be leaving the bed much, if not at all. Lance gently placed Shiro back in the bed, before turning on the large holo-screen. He placed on a random nature documentary and put it’s volume low. 

Already he could hear the soft tunes of water out in the hallway and from opening the door just a little bit, he could see the lights dimmed down. Closing the door again Lance turned the light even softer, before opening a small box on the desk. Little glowing stones started floating as soon as he opened it and Lance went onto the bed when he noticed Shiro was becoming restless. 

For a moment, all they did was watch the random documentary about the creatures that lived in the waters of Altea. But, Lance didn’t really pay attention to it, instead he was focused on tracing every scar and giving it as many kisses as he could. Shiro had wrapped his arms around him and his eyes still had a glassy look to them. 

Every now and then the other would come by to check on them. Lance would find out through the small vibration the tablet would make. Not enough to shock Shiro, that was the most important part. He would activate the camera to show the others how Shiro was and when Hunk came with food, he made sure to do it silently and made sure not to startle the leader on the bed. 

“Shiro, come have a drink.” Lance whispered, presenting the ‘hot chocolate’ to the leader. Shiro looked at it in confusion at first. But, then he gingerly took the mug and started drinking the beverage silently. 

“I love you Shiro.” Lance spoke, making Shiro look up after he finished his drink. 

“I love you too.” Shiro whispered, his voice hollowed. Lance gave a little smile and one they had ate everything did they settle once again. 

Eventually, Lance was able to get Shiro to go back to sleep and he couldn’t help, but brace. Already he could feel his gripe tightening to be painful and bruising along with the growl that were coming out from Shiro. 

The scars were a constant reminder. 

And they effected his lover brutally. 

Eventually, he’ll heal. 

But, it won’t be today.


	6. Day Seven: Last Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to get some things done and finished, I had to skip a day. 
> 
> Sorry folks, but I had to go to the last day to finish this up and start to give you even more content. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this though. Sorry, I'm having a tough week and I've been really sad. 
> 
> No worries I'll be back to me soon!

When Lance was young, his mother would always tell him that he would one day find a person that would make his heart sour. She mentioned how that person would make him feel amazing all the time and to always hold that person close. Because, even in death you’ll always find a way to get back to each other. 

“Shiro, come on! We have to move!” Lance sobbed, grunting as he helped his leader make their way through large metal hallways. Everything around them was on fire and Lance could hear Blue screaming for them to get out. 

Because... they would soon perish along with Zarkon. 

“LANCE! YOU GOT TO GET A MOVE ON!” came the shouts of Allura through their comms and Lance wished he could just tell her to wait a second. But, they didn’t have a second to spare and Lance tried to make their way to the escape pods. 

“Lance, this is Hunk! Listen to me... you... You can’t Lance.” Hunk spoke, and Lance’s eyes felt like they were completely burning. 

“SHUT UP HUNK!” Lance shouted, as he continued to help Shiro. They would get out of this alive, they didn’t come this far for it to end like this. No, Lance would bring himself and Shiro home to earth. Where he’ll introduce him to his family and tell his mother that he found his special one. 

The one who made him feel safe. 

The one who made him laugh. 

The one who made him feel good. 

And one who made him feel love. 

“Lance, this Keith... Lance.... if you don’t come in the next five minutes.... it will be too late. Do you understand that?” Keith asked, making Lance scream again. 

“Lance... Shiro is gone... he’s dead Lance....” 

Lance whimpered, he already knew that. He already knew that the cold body he was hanging onto was dead. He already knew that the person he was helping... no, the person he was dragging had already passed away. But, Lance promised Shiro one thing and that was he wouldn’t ever leave him. 

He promised him that on their first kiss. 

He promised him that on their first time. 

He promised him that on their marriage day. 

Lance whimpered, looking down at Shiro as he continued to the escape pods. He wouldn’t leave Shiro’s body in a place like this. Even if Lance died in the process, he would make sure the Galra wouldn’t take this away from him. So he dragged Shiro until he inside one of the escape vessels, holding him close as he took the controls. 

“LANCE! GET OUT OF THERE!” Pidge shouted, and Lance pushed the controls as far as they would go. 

“EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELF! IT’S ABOUT TO EXPLODE! LANCE GO THROUGH THE PORTAL NOW!” Allura ordered, and Lance couldn’t help but reach out to Blue one last time. Blue purred, rumbling that one day they would meet again before the connection was ripped out of him and suddenly everything around him seemed bright. 

Lance felt a pain in his chest, but he couldn’t exactly tell what it was. He just focused on flying through the portal as in the back of them everything was being destroyed. He followed the castle and pushed the ship to it’s limits all the while keeping a firm hold of Shiro. 

When it was all over, when they came out the other side and saw the big blue planet that was so familiar and unfamiliar. Lance laughed, he laughed and he laughed as he heard everyone shouting in his ears. But, there was still something Lance needed to do and he pushed the ship to go towards the planets. 

He needed to bring them home. 

His home that was close to a grassy field that he told Shiro where he wanted their second wedding to be. His home that was close to the sea, where he could smell the salt that brushed through his town. The home where you could see the most beautiful sunsets and sunrises that can’t be compared even on alien planets. 

And... Lance could see it. There it was the grassy field and the beautiful ocean. He landed quickly, unstrapping his seatbelt and opening the hatch doors. Something painful though was inside his chest that made Lance wonder if this is what heart break felt. 

When they were outside, Lance was able to bring Shiro and himself a little closer to where his home would be before collapsing. He didn’t regret anything though and instead held onto Shiro’s hand as tightly as he could. 

“We’re home Shiro.... we’re home.... I told you I wouldn’t let go.” Lance spoke, smiling when he heard the thundering footsteps of Hunk. 

“Lance! Oh! god, you’re going to be okay Lance! You’re going to be okay!” Hunk sobbed, and he pressed his hands onto Lance’s open chest wound. Blood already covering the man’s large hands that he was determined to keep in. 

“Hunk... we’re home... I can show my family Shiro.” Lance informed, getting a shock and pained looked from Hunk. 

“That’s right...” a voice cut in. 

Lance looked over towards the side to see Allura nestling down at his head along with Keith. Pidge, her brother and father were also there standing behind Hunk. Coran was standing behind Allura, his expression unreadable and yet he refused to look away from the scene. Their faces though were getting blurry and Lance was feeling very tired. 

“You’re home Lance, you made it too earth! You’ve done so well.” Allura spoke, while Keith reach out to place a hand on Lance’s face. 

“Thanks for bringing Shiro home Lance.” Keith spoke, making Lance smile before he turned to look at Shiro. He had such a peaceful look on his features and Lance reach up to grab a hold of Shiro’s hand. 

“Takeshi......” 

 

Lance wanted to yawn as he waited with his future team for their Commander to arrive. Hunk was tinkering away at some tablet while Pidge was discussing with her brother all sorts of android parts. Keith, the mullet head, was sitting beside him examining his knife with a bored expression on their face. 

“Ugha, how much longer do we have to wait? Blue is probably melting a hole in her hangar if she has to wait any longer for lift off.” Lance informed, thinking about his battle suit android. 

The large mecha suit, affectionately named Blue, always seemed restless for some reason whenever they part. Like he was suddenly going to vanish on her or something, which was weird for Lance. As the AI was very life like and Lance pondered on a few thins because of that, but it also didn’t really matter. Since Blue became something like family too him. 

“I know what you mean, Red is probably about to blast something.” Keith stated, getting Lance to snort. 

“Agreed.” 

“HEY!” 

“Guys they’re here!” Hunk spoke, making everyone scramble to stand up and salute their Commanding Officer for the mission. Lance could’t help, but feel in awe and... something else when he saw the large figure salute back to them. 

“Hello, my name is Takeshi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro. I’ll be your commanding officer for this space exploration.” Shiro spoke, placing his hand out to Lance first. Lance blushed as he slowly raised his hand and took a hold of Shiro’s hand. Something sparked in lance, though he couldn’t tell what it was as he smiled at his Commander. 

“Names Lance, Lance McClain. Nice to meet you Shiro!” 

Their hands griped just a little tighter. 

Almost as if it were their last.


End file.
